


Just you and me (or three)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Derek on a weird blind date that goes wrong.</p><p>Or right.</p><p>Or perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me (or three)

“But why do I have to come with you?” Scott whines, throwing himself at Stiles' bed.

Stiles rolls his eyes, wondering if somehow Scott forgot how to be a 25 year-old. “She said she didn't want to go alone in case I were a serial killer or something.”

Scott looks up for a minute. “You don't look like a serial killer.” He says solemnly and then closes his eyes again.

“I know." Stiles smiles at his best friend. "But given that we've never seen each other before I don't blame her for being careful.” Stiles looks at himself in the mirror for what might be the tenth time and runs a hand through his hair again.

“You sound like your dad.” Scott mocks.

“Well, I was raised by him so...” He throws a pillow at Scott and when he doesn't move, Stiles starts to poke his back until he curses and gets up.

“You're so annoying.” Scott says, punching Stiles' shoulder.

It's true, Stiles is annoying. But they've been friends since kindergarten when Scott accidentally pushed Stiles off the swing-set and then ran to buy him an ice cream only to start crying when Stiles said he was forgiven, so Scott is pretty used to Stiles by now. “Oh buddy, I love you too.”

–

“Dude –” Scott hisses, looking around nervously. “I don't think we'll have enough money to pay for the _water_ at this place.”

Stiles gives him an apologetic smile as the waiter leads them to their table. Once seated, Scott starts to complain about the restaurant again and Stiles tunes him off as he plays with the fancy napkin.

He wonders if this girl expects Stiles to pay for her meal too, because he doesn't think he has enough money for that.

There goes another date, Stiles thinks sadly.

It's not his fault really. Well, _mostly_ not. But that's just a sad story and he'd rather not think about it as he waits for his date to – “You're Stiles?” A red-haired girl asks, arching her eyebrow at him.

Stiles wants to say yes, in fact he _should_ be saying yes. But he just can't focus when there's this absolutely perfect human being standing in front of him.

And he's not talking about the girl – who looks perfect too, _damn_ – but the guy right next to her.

Hot doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. 

Stiles tries to speak but nothing comes out. In that moment he's glad he brought Scott with him because while Stiles impersonates a gaping fish, Scott nods and gestures for the girl – Lydia, Stiles vaguely remembers Kira saying her name – and her friend to sit.

“And this –” Scott nudges Stiles with an elbow. “is Stiles.”

“Hi.” He says dumbly, finally closing his mouth. “You must be Lydia.”

“Yes.” She says, clearly not impressed by him. “This is Derek.”

“Yes. Hi.” Stiles blurts out, looking at Derek nervously. “Derek. Lydia told me a lot about you, I mean – not a lot because we never talked to each other before, but she said you'd be coming.” Derek doesn't seem impressed by Stiles' speech either and only glances at Lydia before taking a sip of his water. “So here you are, with us. Her. Yes, her –” God, why can't he just stop _talking?_

“What Stiles is trying to say is that he's really glad you two came.” Scott, bless his heart, interrupts, putting a soothing hand on Stiles' shoulder. “Do you want to order something?”

“Yes, please.” Lydia says, leveling Stiles with a condescending look. “Anything to keep our mouths busy.”

–

If Stiles gets out of this date alive – because he's still not sure Lydia won't stab him with her knife – he's never going on a date again.

Never.

That's a promise.

Scott on the other hand is on his way to a second, third and fourth date. Not mentioning the fact that Lydia seems so charmed by him that Stiles wouldn't even be surprised if they decided to start dating right _now_.

Go Scott.

“Excuse me.” Lydia says once they finish eating their dinner, taking her purse and presumably heading for the bathroom.

“Dude.” Scott pats his back as they share a look. “You sure?”

Stiles smiles at his best friend. “Absolutely.”

“Thank you.” Scott grins happily before turning to Derek. “What is her favorite dessert?”

“Ice cream.” Derek answers confused. It's the first time he speaks and Stiles can't help but smile. Damn, this guy can't get any hotter. “What just happened?”

“I gave him permission to take my date on a date.” Stiles waves around absently. “It's fine –” He adds when Derek arches his eyebrow. “she's amazing but I don't think we'd be good together. Besides, I think she wants to kill me.”

To Stiles' surprise, Derek smiles and it's like angels start to sing as the sun rises on the horizon.

God, Stiles should really stop reading all those romantic books Kira tells him to.

“She's something else.” Derek agrees, looking directly at Stiles as he drinks his wine. His eyes are green, Stiles notices, and it sends a shiver down his spine. The rest of the world disappears around him, making Stiles feels like he's floating – there's no chair, no table between them, Scott is miles away, and Lydia, Stiles doesn't even remember her face.

“Uh –” Scott coughs beside him, making Stiles jump and Derek look away, the tip of his ears getting red. “Lydia is coming back so I'm going to ask if she wants to go for a walk.” He nods to Derek before clapping Stiles' back. “See you later.”

Stiles watches Scott walk towards Lydia, snorts as his best friend almost trips on a chair and Lydia hurries to help him with an amused look on her face. They exchange a few words before Lydia is smiling brightly, holding Scott's arm and guiding him to the door.

“Well –” Stiles starts, smiling shyly at Derek. “you can go too if you want. I'm going to pay the bill and then go home to eat all the chocolate cake I can while watching Batman.” Derek snorts but doesn't move. “Seriously, you can leave.”

“I'm not going to let you pay for everything.” Derek says, taking his wallet. “And I'm not in a rush to go.”

Is that Derek's way of saying he's enjoying Stiles' company? Because Stiles is pretty sure it is, but he also could be hallucinating. Seriously, it's not even the first time this kind of thing happens.

“What?”

Derek shakes his head, giving Stiles a somewhat amused look before reaching out and taking Stiles' hand. “Chocolate cake is my favorite dessert. And I like Batman.”

Stiles' heart skips a beat as he smiles and squeezes Derek's hand back. “This is the weirdest night of my life.”

Derek grins. “In a good or bad way?”

“Good.” Stiles answers without thinking twice. “ _So_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk or read more fics.


End file.
